A Visitor From Another World
by animefan1009
Summary: When Meteora accidentally creates a portal to an unknown world, Star meets and befriends one of its inhabitants named Penelope. Despite not having any of her memories Penelope is sure to make this day one that will not be forgotten.


"Meteora come back here!" Star yelled while chasing the baby down the hall. Meteora laughed and continued crawling along the wall. Star ran before jumping up. She grabbed Meteora by the back and pulled her down.

"Got ya!" Star said and started tickling Meteora. Meteora laughed a little before a small green orb flew from her hands. "Did you just?"

"Star is everything alright?" Eclipsa asked walking out of a nearby room.

"Yeah, but Meteora did some magic." Star kept staring in the direction Meteora's spell went in. "I'm not what."

"Oh, my," Eclipsa said walking quickly over. Star nodded, still frozen in place. Eclipsa took Meteora and cradled her. "Looks like someone is becoming magical prodigy already."

Before Star could respond she heard a thud coming from the hallway. Immediately she and Eclipsa ran towards the sound. They stopped when they saw a young girl, probably a little older than Star, laying on the floor. The girl was laying on her stomach and not moving. Her face was cover by curly pink hair. Behind her was a portal the same color as Meteora's magic. When Star approached it the portal closed up. Eclipsa handed Meteora back to Star. She lifted her arm and placed her finger on the girl's wrist.

"Good news she's still alive," Eclipsa said with a smile and stood up. "I'll go get the doctor. Could you please watch her in case she wakes up?"

Star nodded and Eclipsa went off. Star knelt down and with her free arm poked the girl on her back. The girl still didn't move. Carefully she moved some of the pink curly hair. A light blue balloon stood out on the girl's cheeks. Star gasped at the sight of them. Looking closer she saw that the girl was breathing, which at least proved she was alive. Meteora babbled and crawled out of Star's arms towards the girl.

"Oh no," Star said picking the baby back up. "I don't want you to do your weird magic and summon anyone else."

"She's over here," Eclipsa called running back to Star. Two monsters flew over with a stretcher. A third one flew over and flipped the girl over and gently placed the girl on it. Eclipsa took Meteora back and they followed where the girl was.

* * *

"Hmm." Glosseryck flew around the sleeping girl.

"Will she be alright?" Eclipsa asked.

"I believe so." Glosseryck lifted the girl's arm before dropping it. "I could send her back to her home but I don't know where's she's from."

"Well that's easy, when she comes too we'll ask her."

"But wait what about cheek marks?" Star pointing to the pink hearts on her cheeks and blue balloons on the girl.

"It appears this girl has alot of magic in her body." Glosseryck started poking her forehead. After a few seconds, the girl started to stir a little. She swatted Glosseryck away before slowly sitting up. Once she gained full conciseness she started to look around.

"Where, where am I?" She said her voice shaking a little.

"Hello dear," Eclipsa greeted sitting on the bed next to her. "You're in Mewni don't worry you're safe. My name is Eclipsa and your's is?"

"I'm, I'm," the girl paused and try to think about it. "I don't know!"

"Hmm, it appears that the portal caused some sort of mind erasing to occur," Glosseryck said floating the girl.

"What is that thing?!" the girl screamed.

"I am Glosseryck teacher of magic." Glosseryck flew over and pulled out a piece of the girl's hair. She rubbed her head where the piece of hair was pulled. "I can probably find out where you're from with this."

"How long will that take?"

"Not sure." Glosseryck left the room before anyone could ask anything else. A few seconds later a beeping came from Elcipsa's wand, she held it up to look at it.

"Oh my is it time for the meeting already," Eclipsa said with a small gasp. "I'm sorry dear but I have to go but I hope Glosseryck can find your home soon."

"Thank you." The girl looked down. Eclipsa placed her hand on the girl's shoulder before leaving.

Star looked at the girl. She moved her knees up and buried her head in them. Small sobs came from her. Star scoped up Meteora in one hand and walked up to her.

"Are you okay?"

"No!" The girl lifted her head, a few tears were in her eyes. "I have no idea, where I am, who I am, or anything about me."

Star looked at the small baby in her arms. Meteora yawned a little and her head on Star's arm. "Well, I have to put the baby down for her nap. You could come with me and I could give you a tour around the castle?"

The girl looked down again for a few seconds. "Okay."

* * *

"And this is a portrait of Eclipsa and her mom Queen Solaria," Star explained. The picture showed a younger version of Eclipsa on the shoulder of a woman. The women had a red buzz cut and yellow lightning bolts on her cheek.

"Oooh, does everyone here have those thingies on their cheeks?" the girl asked walking closer to the portrait. She pointed to the lightning bolt and the spades on Solaria and Eclipsa's cheek respectively. "Is that why I have balloons.?"

"Nah just Eclipsa, Meteroa, my mom, and I have them. Along with a few of my relatives." Star brushed off the question. "I'm not really sure why we have them. I never met someone outside of my family with them until you. It's weird."

"Hey!" the girl shouted suddenly. Star stared at her for a moment and the girl rubbed the back for her head. "Sorry that word sounded wrong to me?"

"What weird?" Star raised an eyebrow and tilted her head.

"Hey!" The girl shouted again and covered her mouth. "I guess it's that one."

"Okay mental note never say that word in front of you," Star mumbled to herself. The girl stood there slowly looking around the room. "Oh here's a painting you might like. It's when Mewni and the Cloud Kingdom first from their alliance."

As soon as the girl heard Star explain the painting she turned and gave a small gasp. Like a moth to a flame, she slowly approached the painting. With each step, her smile and eyes grew wider. Gently she placed her hand on the description of the painting.

"I think this means something." The girl pointed to something Star ran up to her and noticed her pointing to the word _Ponyhead_.

Star looked up and down at the girl. "I don't think you're a Ponyhead. You don't look like a pony and have more than just a head."

"Not the word the P. I think my name starts with P!" She bounced up and down as she said that.

"P?" Star thought about it for a moment. "Well we have alot of names that start with P. But you look like a Penelope."

"Penelope?" The girl paused for a moment. "I love that name!"

"Okay, from this moment one you shall be known as Penelope." Star used her hand to knight Penelope in a way. Penelope smile and bounced a little. "So let's see where is another place we can go."

"Um, how about the kitchen," Penelope requested sheepishly. "I'm getting a little hungry."

"You got it, the kitchen it is!"

* * *

"Okay, here we are." Star gestured to the kitchen. Penelope ran in and looking for food. "Now we have plenty of choices, like corn, cereal, I'm pretty sure we got some peanut butter sandwiches left over... What are you doing?"

Penelope turned around, her hands full of different ingredients. She placed all on the counter. "Well I found these ingredients and I'd figured I'd make some cupcakes or something."

"I think my grandma has a recipe for them but I'll have to check." Star starched her head and Penelope placed a bowl on the counter.

"Nah I think I got it." Penelope started adding ingredients into the bowl.

"I'm pretty sure you need a recipe to make cupcakes." Star started but soon started staring at Penelope. Penelope was adding ingredients faster than anyone she had ever seen. A few minutes later the batch was in the oven.

"How did you that?" Star asked as Penelope started cleaning up.

"I don't know, I just sort of knew it."

"What flavor did you even make?"

"Chocolate!"

Star leaned on the counter as Penelope sat in front of the oven. Penelope started humming a little and bouncing a little as she did. Star swore the song sounded a bit familiar but couldn't tell where. She found herself tapping along to it. After a bit Star looked around and took notice that there was no sign of a timer. Penelope moved a little closer to the oven. Star leaned over and saw that she wasn't even looking away from the oven. Not even glancing away.

"Is she actually Pie Folk?" Star thought to herself. "Uh, Penelope do happen to remember how you feel about pie?"

"Pie?" Penelope thought hard about it. "I can see myself baking pie alot and rather enjoying it but something tells I make cakes and cupcakes more often."

"Okay, so her being Pie Folk is out." Star nodded a bit. "Glad I don't have to deal with those lunatics again."

"Yay the cupcakes are done!" Penelope ran up and took the cupcakes out of the oven.

"But she didn't use a..."

"Do you have any frosting?" Penelope asked after placing the cupcakes on the counter.

"Uh, I'm not sure."

"That's alright I can just make some."

"I don't know if you noticed Penelope but I can do magic." Star shot a small firework from her hand. "I can make you some frosting."

Penelope stared at her for a second. "Does it taste any good?"

"Taste for yourself." Star pulled up a spoon and held it in one. "Super Frosting Supreme!"

In an instant, the spoon was full of purple frosting. Penelope's eyes grew wide and the sight. With a smile Star handed her the spoon. Instantly Penelope tried it and if it were possible were eyes grew even wider.

"That. Was AMAZING!" Penelope put in her hands on the table and starting jumping. "Can you do it again?"

"Phhhs, can I do it again? Of course, I can do it again." Star turned to one of the cupcakes and pointed at it. "Super Frosting Supreme!"

"This is incredible! Wow, I would love to create frosting out of thin air! What other kinds of things can you do?"

"I do alot of different spells." Star continued to add frosting of all colors to the cupcakes. "But it took some practice. I can show you some later if you want"

"Can you really?"

"Of course." Star picked up two of the cupcakes. "But first let's eat!"

* * *

"Okay, that's a good spot," Star said as a few monsters placed down a target. "Now any request?"

"Oh, oh do something with unicorns!" Penelope answered from a few feet away.

"Hmm, Warnicorn Stampede is a little risky." Star held up one of her hands. "But I know a close enough spell."

"Do that one! Do that one!"

"You got it. Mega Narwhale Blast!" Immediately a pod of narwhales flew out of Star's hand. She turned around and saw Penelope cheering behind her. "You think that is cool watch this. Blueberry Cupcake Bazooka!"

Star stretched out her arms and started firing cupcakes at the target. When she was done she turned and saw Penelope clapping and jumping up down. Star proceeded to perform all the spells she could think of.

"I want to try one!" Penelope said out of the blue. She ran up next to Star and raised one of her hands. "Poison Crystal Cupcake Kiss!"

Penelope stared at her hand for a second. She brought her hand in front of her. She held her wrist with her other hand. After a few seconds, she looked down and lowered her arms. Before Star could say anything Penelope slowly walked away. Quietly she sat in the garden and just sat there.

"Are you okay?" Star asked walking up to her.

"I don't know, I just thought I could do magic like you." Penelope stood up and pointed to both the balloons on her cheeks and Star's hearts. "I mean we both have these things on our cheeks. You said your family has these marks, so why can't I do magic?"

"Well, we have to use a wand to learn magic. I've only learned to use magic without a wand last year and it's a lot of work."

"But what if I could in my homeworld? And now I can't here."

"The only one could possibly know the answer to that is Glosseryck and he is not that helpful."

"What if I won't be able to go home ever?"

"Don't worry Glosseryck is working on it."

"But you just said he's not helpful."

"Okay, he isn't." Star turned to look at the sky. She laid down on the grass and Penelope followed suit. "But if there something affecting magic he works hard for it and also for pudding. He has the oddest obsession with pudding."

"So to get home I have to give that blue guy pudding?"

"Maybe but he is working on bringing you home." She sat up and placed a hand on Penelope's smile. "But hey, for the time being, you can enjoy yourself her."

Penelope smiled. She sat up and looked around the garden some more. "It is really nice here."

"Star!" Star turned around to see Eclipsa running towards the girls.

"Eclipsa is everything alright?"

"Glosseryck found her home." Eclipsa gestured to Penelope.

* * *

"And here it is" Glosseryck unveiled a golden portal. Star tried to take a peek inside but couldn't see anything besides gold. "Our strange visitor's way home. Now you mustn't dottle I worked really hard on this."

Penelope walked up close to the portal. Carefully she touched it, part of her hand going through the portal. She took a small step back.

"Are you alright dear?" Eclipsa asked.

"It's just, will I remember today?" Penelope turned to Star. "I don't want to forget this."

"Don't know, but at least your memories of your home should come back."

Penelope nodded and ran up to hug Star. "I had alot of fun today. Thank you."

"I had alot of fun too." Star smiled and ended the hug. "Now your home needs you."

Penelope nodded and walked back up to the portal. "Goodbye Star."

With a smile on her face, Penelope entered the portal. No sooner than she did enter did the portal close. Star smile and sighed a little.

"Goodbye, Penelope. I promise I won't forget you."


End file.
